The present invention relates to a wrist watch, particularly a water-tight wrist watch. Wrist watches are widely known in the art. A known wrist watch has a lower housing part which is cup-shaped and receives a watch mechanism, an upper housing which is frame-shaped, and a watch glass which is pressed by the upper housing part to the lower housing part with interposition of a sealing ring, wherein housing parts are connected with one another by screws or other holding means. There are different systems in which individual parts of a wrist watch are mounted from above in the housing lower part and closed by a lunette and/or watch glass. In one of the known wrist watches, it is known to close the watch by screwing a frame-shaped lunette onto a holder formed on the housing lower part for mounting the watch strap, wherein the watch glass rests on a projection of the lower housing part. It is further known for closing the wrist watch to lock the watch glass from above with bayonet locking. In this construction the watch glass is pressed against an elastic element arranged on a housing shoulder and has a radial limiting portion formed as a sleeve abutting against the watch dial. This sleeve is provided for closing the seat of the elastic element and has play relative to the glass.
The known wrist watches of the above mentioned general type have a relatively complicated construction. They have several grooves, projections, shoulders for abutting the sealing ring and receiving the watch mechanism, or they require a special watch mechanism carrier formed for example as a sleeve, ring or the like. The exact placing of the watch mechanism relative to the housing parts, particularly relative to an opening for a setting shaft, always encounters difficulties. The impact-absorbing support of the watch mechanism is also difficult and time-consuming because of the utilization and adjustment of additional individual parts, such as elastic rings and the like, which are built in gaps, grooves, or on shoulders for impact-absorbing purposes. The protection against penetration of dust and water into the housing of the watch takes place in different ways, whereby elastic sealing means formed conventionally as rings are inserted between the individual parts of the watch to be connected with one another. They do not, however, provide for completely satisfactory tightness; also, water which is condensed in conditions of low temperature in the interior of the watch cannot be sufficiently released. Moreover, since these watches are composed of a plurality of individual parts, the mounting of such wrist watches is complicated and time-consuming, and instruments and manufacturing costs are high because the individual parts must be manufactured with high precision.
In the known wrist watches, the watch strap is fixed on the housing by mounting means from outside. Between the watch strap and the wrist watch itself an optically unpleasant intermediate space is formed. When the watch strap is soldered on the wrist watch, undesirable solder traces remain visible and they cannot be avoided even in the event of very careful work. Moreover, one wrist watch model cannot be readily utilized for different watch strap types, since they are provided with other connecting means, so that the manufacturer must provide and make a considerable number of basic models to remain able to compete.